


【良堂/AU】职务之便（一发完）

by miyukiyao



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao





	【良堂/AU】职务之便（一发完）

　　德芸大饭堂的收银员毛晓梅觉得他家大堂经理今天不太正常。平时他是最勤快不过了，每天早上上班之后第一件事儿就是到大堂看看转转。给今天上班的人点个名，问问今天的预定情况，叮嘱一下哪几张桌子要记得给熟客留下，点单的时候推荐什么当日菜品。如此种种，不一而足。可是今天，不知道为什么，早上点过名之后，他就直接把自己关进了办公室里，再也没有出来过。  
　　  
　　经理会不会身体不舒服啊？毛晓梅想到这里，觉得自己的机会来了。毕竟她关注经理已经很久了，从第一天上班开始，就对这个笑起来特别好看，待人特别和气，说话声音特别温柔好听的经理上了心。

　　毛晓梅到茶水间，翻出自己私藏的茶叶，给经理泡了一壶好茶。给自己做了整整三分钟心里建设，终于鼓起勇气，敲响了大堂经理办公室的大门。

　　虽然敲了门，可是里面却没有人回应。怎么回事儿？难道经理不在吗？可明明他进去之后就没有出来过啊！

　　想到这儿，毛晓梅又敲了敲门，这次她还开了口：“孟经理，孟经理，您在吗？”

　　“什么……什么事儿？”里面传出来大堂经理孟鹤堂的声音，毛晓梅觉得不知道为什么，听起来跟他平时不太一样。

　　“孟经理，我看你今天好像有点儿不舒服，我给您泡了壶茶。”

　　“嗯……嗯……不用了。”

　　“您别客气呀！”毛晓梅毫不气馁，说：“我都已经泡好了，这就给您拿进来？”

　　里面沉默了大概一分钟，才再次传来孟鹤堂的声音：“那……麻烦你了。请进吧！”

　　毛晓梅推门走进办公室，孟鹤堂坐在他那张超级大的办公桌后面。两颊泛着不正常的潮红，眼睛湿漉漉的，好像刚刚哭过一场。

　　“孟经理，您怎么啦？”毛晓梅吓了一跳，搁下茶壶就打算走过去查看。

　　“别……你别过来。”孟鹤堂急忙说到，声调之高把他自己也吓了一跳。他喘了口气，仿佛是在平复呼吸，说：“放下就好，谢谢你，你去忙吧！”

　　“您……真的没事儿？”毛晓梅怀疑地问。  
　　  
　　“真的没事儿，你去吧！”孟鹤堂再次确认。  
　  
　　毛晓梅总觉得哪里不对劲，孟经理的样子和平时差太多了，浑身上下似乎都……透着一股子媚气，难道刚刚关起门来，是在跟人做那种事儿？

　　呸呸呸，毛晓梅觉得自己一定是想瞎了心，办公室一览无遗，除了孟经理和自己，根本就没有别人嘛！

　　在喜欢的人面前，她多少还有些矜持，于是说：“那……我出去啦！经理。”说完，转身走出办公室，还带上了门。

 

　　看着办公室的门被关上，孟鹤堂松了口气，刚刚硬挺起来的腰也瞬间软了下来，整个人瘫坐在办公椅上，刚刚如果毛晓梅再朝前走一点的话，就会发现，上半身西装革履的孟经理，下半身根本就不着寸缕，甚至他的要害，还在另外一个人的嘴巴里。

　　是的，一览无遗的办公室里，唯一可以藏人的办公桌下面，正猫着一个人，他单膝跪在地上，正卖力地讨好着孟鹤堂。  
　　  
　　“嗯……嗯……别……我要不行了！”孟鹤堂软得几乎坐不住。

　　那人轻轻吐出口里的东西，说：“刚刚你可不是这么说的呀！孟经理！”说完，在孟鹤堂的要害上轻轻吹了口气，成功引得孟鹤堂轻颤。

　　“航航……航航……”孟鹤堂的声音软糯糯，甜腻腻的，带着些撒娇的意味。

　　蹲在下面的人对他这样最没有办法了，只能半惩罚地轻轻咬了一下他大腿根部的软肉，然后从下面钻了出来。

　　这个人叫周九良，是德芸大饭堂新来的传菜员，今天是他第一天上班。不过，他还有另外一个身份，是孟鹤堂的男朋友。

　　两年多以前，正上大学的孟鹤堂勤工俭学，当了高中生周九良的家教。一个暑假一对一补习下来，两个人成功发展出了超越师生之间的感情。那会儿周九良还小，孟鹤堂也不大，两个火力旺盛的年轻人不够小心，让周九良的父母发现了。父母打也打过，骂也骂过，却始终没办法劝周九良回头。一气之下把他赶了出去，断了他的生活来源，以为艰辛的生活会把他和孟鹤堂之间的激情消磨掉。

　　可是他们没有想到，年轻的激情在生活的重压之下不但没有迸散，反而蜕变成了同甘共苦的爱情。孟鹤堂拿出自己的全部积蓄，还一个人打三份工，养活他自己和周九良。大学毕业之后，他也放弃了考研和专业对口但初期薪水微薄的工作，到德芸大饭堂当起了大堂经理。  
周九良在他的全力资助下，不但顺利念完了高中，还考取了一所不错的大学。

　　收到通知书之后，周九良立刻就决定出来打工，帮他孟哥缓解一下生活的压力，原本他对要做什么也没有太多规划，这天来接孟鹤堂下班的时候，看到外面贴着的招聘启事，他就动了这个念头，和孟哥在一个地方上班，时时刻刻都在一起。

　　因为担心孟鹤堂不同意，周九良是瞒着孟鹤堂来应聘的。直到今天上班，孟鹤堂在早点名的时候，看到了站在后排的周九良，心里真的又是好气又是好笑。气的是他瞒着自己，这么大的事儿都不提前说一声，开心的是小爱人憋着劲儿要给自己这么一个惊喜，说明他对自己还是很上心的，难为他之前看周九良神神秘秘好几天了，还以为他在外面有人了呢！却原来是虚惊一场。

　　不过话虽如此，这小子敢瞒着自己做这个事儿，还是该罚。这么想着，孟鹤堂点完名之后就回了办公室，给周九良的手机上发了条微信，让他到办公室来见自己。

　　果然，孟鹤堂刚坐下没一会儿，周九良就进来了。小孩子可能也知道自己做的不对，一副心虚的样子。

　　孟鹤堂翘着二郎腿，说：“干嘛一副臊眉耷眼的样子吗？这是知道自己错了？”

　　周九良说：“孟经理，我是第一天上班儿，也不懂规矩，有什么做的不对的地方，您多担待。”

　　孟鹤堂心说，哎呀，这是怎么个意思？死孩子假装不认识自己？想玩COSPLAY？我会输给你？

　　既然这样，孟鹤堂也摆起了经理的架子，说：“第一天上班儿？你知道我一句话就能让你丢了饭碗吗？”

　　周九良连忙求饶，说：“经理别这样，我打工是为了我男朋友。他养我很辛苦的，我想让他轻松些。您千万别辞了我。”

　　“这样啊？”听到周九良承认真的是为了自己才来打工的，孟鹤堂心里乐开了花，不过面上还是端着，说：“要我不辞退你，也行，不过你得表示表示。”

　　“表示表示？”周九良问，“表示什么？”

　　“嗯……你要能让我开心了，我就不辞退你了。”孟鹤堂觉得自己的意思已经表达的很明显了。

　　“不行诶！”周九良虽然嘴巴上这么说，不过人已经走到孟鹤堂身边了，说：“我不能对不起我男朋友。”

　　“那……咱们偷偷的！”孟鹤堂说，“不告诉他。”说完，站起来，推着周九良坐在自己的办公桌上，然后吻了上去。

　　周九良的唇如他意料地那般火热，孟鹤堂还未来得及做什么，周九良的手已经熟门熟路的解开他的皮带，钻进他的西裤里。他太过熟悉孟鹤堂的身体，手指一路下滑，直接钻进了孟鹤堂身后的蜜穴里。

　　“嗯……”孟鹤堂闷哼一声，显然没想到小男友如此心急。

　　周九良移开唇，轻轻问：“请问孟经理，需要怎样的服务呢？”说完，凑过去，沿着他的脖子一路舔舐，轻轻啃了一口他的喉结。

　　“我……我要全套服务。”孟鹤堂说。

　　“全套服务？”周九良有些意外，他原本没打算在这里做的，毕竟他第一天上班，这里又是办公室，他怕自己等下管不住自己的话，会伤到孟鹤堂。

　　之前因为要高考，孟鹤堂跟他约法三章，他有三个月没开荤。等到终于考完，选了个孟鹤堂第二天休息的日子，他们就彻底放纵了一个晚上加一个白天，结果就是孟鹤堂的腰疼了两个星期。把周九良心疼坏了，弄得他到现在还有点束手束脚，不敢放开了做。听到孟鹤堂居然要求全套服务，他觉得有必要再确认一下。

　　“孟哥，你确定在这里？”周九良又问了一次，“我今天第一天上班，会不会不太好？”

　　孟鹤堂听周九良这么说，心里有点不太痛快，他心说我难得主动一次，臭小子为什么推三阻四的。想当年他们刚刚一起的时候，他打工回得再晚，周九良都会等他，哪怕什么都不做，也要抱着他睡。这在一起这么久，确实是没激情了，现在自己主动要求，臭小子居然还要问？这么一想，他火气也上来了，一句话没过大脑脱口而出：“周九良你是不是不行啊？”

　　周九良本来就已经被撩拨地浑身是火，听孟鹤堂这么说，心里也委屈，想着我不是心疼你吗？你倒好，居然怀疑我不行。男性尊严受到严重挑战的周九良决定给孟鹤堂一个教训。

　　他从办公桌上下来，抱着孟鹤堂转了个身，把他压到办公桌上，说：“孟经理既然要求全套服务，那我一定满足。”说完用力一扯，把孟鹤堂的西裤扯了下来。

　　孟鹤堂大腿上的皮肤接触到办公桌，被凉得起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，周九良却不打算就这么放过他，俯身下去，隔着内裤把他的要害吞了口里。

　　“嗯……”孟鹤堂呻吟了一声。身下的办公桌咯得他疼，可周九良太了解他，不但用口，手也加入，继续用手指探入他的身体，攻击他的敏感点。

　　上半身和下半身截然不同的触感让孟鹤堂觉得自己快要分裂了，尤其是棉质的内裤因为浸润，略湿又带点粗粝的质感摩擦着前端，加上后面的不断按压，让他立刻就有了反应。

　　“啊……嗯……”孟鹤堂叫了出来。

　　周九良略略吐出口中的东西，说：“孟经理，这是在办公室，你不怕引来同事围观吗？”

　　孟鹤堂瞪了周九良一眼，心说这不都是你闹的。这一眼的风情犹如万千花瓣雨，直接飘在周九良心里，他心说，自家孟哥可真是越来越招人了。然后他把孟鹤堂的内裤也扯了下来，一手继续探索着后穴，一手抚上前面，问：“孟经理，我这就准备开始服务了哦？”正说到这里，外面突然传来了敲门声。

　　两个人都被吓了一跳，孟鹤堂一下坐起来，差点闪了腰。周九良连忙扶着他，让他靠在自己怀里，轻轻问：“我看你这办公室门板挺厚的，隔音应该不错吧？不会真的把人给招来了吧？”

　　孟鹤堂心里也有点紧张，万一真的是这样，那自己和周九良就都不用做人了。正想着，外面传来了收银员的声音，原来是来献殷勤的。

　　孟鹤堂原本不想理她，又怕她万一在门口不走，不正好把周九良堵在里面吗？

　　正想办法呢，就看周九良把他的裤子一卷，缩到办公桌下面去了。

　　孟鹤堂没办法，只能坐在办公椅上，想把外面人应付走。

　　没想到周九良人蹲在下面，却不老实，居然又一口含住了他的要害。

　　孟鹤堂伸手去推他，可这个情况他又不能使劲，只能用一小半脑子对付毛晓梅，一大半脑子用来应付周九良。

　　终于把人打发走了，他去拉周九良上来，没想周九良站起来之后，却直接抬起他的双腿，挂到办公椅两边的扶手上。

　　“九良……你干嘛？”孟鹤堂有点紧张，他们从来没试过这种姿势。

　　“您说的需要全套服务的嘛！这个姿势最合适了，您连动都不用动。”说完，周九良居然还用孟鹤堂的西裤，把他左边的大腿绑到扶手上，然后一只手按着他另一条挂在右边扶手上的腿，就准备提枪上马。

　　这个姿势对孟鹤堂来说太过羞耻，仿佛就是自己打开了后穴邀请周九良来品尝。

　　周九良进得有些急，刚刚的开拓也并不充分，孟鹤堂觉得自己仿佛被一把烧得火热的烙铁捅了了身后，身子一僵。好在他们两个彼此都很熟悉，察觉到他的不适，周九良略停了停，然后俯下身子，吻上孟鹤堂。缠着他的舌与自己的共同起舞。

　　孟鹤堂尽量让自己放松下来，不知道是不是因为姿势的关系，也可能是因为在自己的办公室，他觉得今天自己变得格外敏感，后穴的感觉仿佛被放大了无数倍，周九良轻轻一动，就能让他浑身好像过电一样。

　　“孟哥，你好像很喜欢这样嘛！”周九良也察觉到了，结束了绵密的亲吻，他说：“你咬我咬得特别紧。”

　　“别……别说……”孟鹤堂努力找回自己的声音，尽量让语调不要太过甜腻。

　　“好，我不说。”周九良从善如流，“我做。”

　　说完，周九良真的如同他说的那样，开始缓缓地进入，又慢慢地退出。他的动作太过缓慢，孟鹤堂能感觉到自己在他的攻势下节节溃败，可周九良就是吊着自己，不肯给个痛快。孟鹤堂伸手想去抚慰一下自己，被周九良一把拍开：“孟经理，你说过要我提供全套服务的嘛！”

　　“那……嗯……你……快点儿。”孟鹤堂忍着羞耻感，终于还是把话说了出来。

　　周九良闷笑出声，问：“是这样快？还是这样快？或者这样快？”随着他的话，他真的加快了抽插的速度，却故意不去碰最敏感的那点。

　　快感一层层累加，却总是无法堆叠，周九良很少这样故意戏弄自己，孟鹤堂不知道他今天到底是怎么啦，只能求饶：“九良……航航……好宝宝，不是的……你知道的……”

　　周九良却没理他，按照自己喜欢的节奏，时快时慢地插弄，却就是不去碰那一点。

　　“九良……”孟鹤堂觉得自己仿佛在爬一座高山，每次爬上去三步就退回两步，他下意识地扭动身子，想要用自己的那一点去擦到周九良的火热，好让自己好过一点。

　　周九良哪里会让他得逞，动作一顿，居然略略向后退了退。

　　“航航……你这是怎么啦？”孟鹤堂这下察觉出不对劲了，也顾不上现在这个姿势，问：“哪儿不痛快了？”

　　周九良觉得自己很幼稚，他当然知道孟鹤堂跟刚刚那个过来献殷勤的收银小妹没有一毛钱关系，可就是觉得不高兴，孟哥从头发丝儿到脚趾头都应该是他的，照顾孟哥是自己的责任，跟其他人一点儿关系没有。

　　这样浓重的占有欲吓到了他，他也不敢告诉孟鹤堂，不过既然孟鹤堂问了，他也没有想隐瞒，只能闷闷地说：“她凭什么给你送水呀！”说完，觉得不好意思，俯下身子，一边含弄孟鹤堂的耳垂一边说：“反正我就是不高兴。”

　　孟鹤堂这才知道原来小孩子是在吃飞醋，他轻轻拍了拍周九良的脑袋，说：“好！以后我躲她远远的，如非必要，绝对不跟她说话，好不好。”

　　周九良没想到会换来这样一个回答，每次都是这样，无论他的要求多么无理，哪怕他自己都觉得自己是在耍赖，孟鹤堂依然会答应。

　　“孟哥，你会把我宠坏的。”周九良说完这句话，开始快速律动起来，他知道孟鹤堂喜欢什么样的方式，次次都碰到他最敏感的地方。

　　“九良……你……你慢点……”孟鹤堂说。

　　“孟经理，快也是你，慢也是你，你到底想怎么样嘛？”虽然嘴巴上这样说，周九良也知道孟鹤堂这个姿势有些辛苦，他一边继续摩擦那一点，一边用手轻轻撸动孟鹤堂的前面，帮助他更快得堆叠快感。

　　“九……九良……我们一起……”感觉到后穴中的事物又胀大了，孟鹤堂知道周九良也快到了，他很希望能够和爱人一起。

　　“好，一起。”周九良又加快些速度，孟鹤堂先在他手里释放，然后他也释放在孟鹤堂身体里。

 

　　这一天，孟经理果然还是因为身体不适请了假，让新来的传菜员把他送回了家。

　　泡在浴缸里，由着周九良为自己清理的孟鹤堂问爱人说：“伺候好领导有好处吧！今儿准你放一天假，在家照顾男朋友。”

　　“您这叫假公济私。”

　　“谁说的？”孟鹤堂回身给爱人一个吻，“只是利用职务之便罢了。”


End file.
